vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anri
Summary Anri is the main protagonist of the light novel Jashin Average (Evil God Average). Anri was a japanese student described as a bishoujo. The only downsides of her appearance was her eyes, that were enough to make people around her be wary of her, her aura that was intimidating and her flat chest. Because of this, she had almost 0 relations with others and hated that part of herself. So, when she was forced to reincarnate to an unknown world and she could wish about something, she immediately asked for her eyes and aura to be average. Her wish was granted and she reincarnated to the world with the average eyes and aura of an Evil God, instead of a regular person. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Low 7-B, possibly 7-B Name: Anri Origin: Jashin Average Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Child of the Evil God | Evil God of Fearful Trembling Powers and Abilities: |-|Human= - Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blessed, Fear Manipulation (On a scale of 10000 people. Passively induces crippling fear on those who looks at her eyes), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; On a scale of 10000 people. Her Mystic Eyes can induce fear to the point of making people turn into a state of madness and hallucination), Paralysis Inducement (Her Mystic Eyes can scare people to the point of paralyzing them, or even outright stopping them from breathing due to sheer terror), Aura (With Evil God Aura. Has a passive aura that induces terror on monsters), Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Darkness Manipulation (Capable of controlling the darkness element. Can shoot darkness bullets), Absorption (Passively absorbs other darkness elements), Dimensional Storage (With Item Box), Curse Manipulation (With Divine Enchantment, things touched by Anri gets cursed in a way that benefits her, such as a dagger becoming a dark blade/tantou with special effects and clothes changing its appearence and stats to suit her Evil God Class), Power Bestowal (With Divine Enchantment. Can grant divine protection to desired targets, but the target must accept it beforehand), Healing (Allies blessed by Divine Enchantment gets instantly healed), Cloth Manipulation (Her clothes seems to undergo a status restoration after a certain amount of time, so filth and tear doesn’t remain. The same applies to people who were granted divine protection by her), Forcefield Negation (A silk touch of her is capable of easily destroying barries), Creation (Created her own dungeon). Her Tantou and Fan induces Paralysis, Poison, Sleep, Confusion, Muteness and Instant Death. - Resistances= Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Unnafected by Jashin's Mystic Eyes), Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Unnafected by the effects of her own tantou), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Her clothes grants resistance to elemental attacks), Sealing (Resisted Orlaine's sealing spell) and Physical Attacks }} |-|Divine= - Powers and Abilities= All previous powers, Energy Projection, Telepathy, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 1), Law Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3) (Can manipulate the laws and concepts of the world with her Authorities), Teleportation, BFR, Heat Manipulation (Can freeze air), Death Manipulation (Can end the whole human / demon race with the Epidemic Authority). - Resistances= All previous resistances plus Resistance to Curse Manipulation and Heat Manipulation }} |-|Inside her Dungeon=Reality Warping (Can shape her dungeon at will), Portal Creation, Teleportation (Can freely teleportate herself and others once inside her dungeon), Summoning (Can summon/create a variety of monsters to protect her dungeon), BFR (With One-Man Teleportation Cycle), Law Manipulation (Can impose her own laws once inside her dungeon. Such as automatically teleportating an invader to the beggining of the floor if they misses a puzzle, not letting people fly when reaching a certain floor, etc), Sleep Manipulation (With sleeping gas traps), Paralysis Inducement (With paralysis gas traps), Mind Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (With Miasma) Attack Potency: Large Building level (With her mana source, created a dungeon with 31 floors that could abridge 3000+ people, and so big that its height could reach the skyes and was compared to a castle. Can easily crush boulders with her casual attacks. Stronger than most adventurers, heroes and heavenly kings that could fight Dragon Vneel, a 20 meters dragon who could cause massive shockwaves with its attacks) | Small City level, possibly City level (Completely destroyed half of a mountain with a casual attack that was considered "harmless fireworks" for her. It was implied that she could destroy a whole capital) Speed: Subsonic (Her movements couldn't be perceived by the heroes) | At least Subsonic (Faster than before), likely Supersonic (Can cross a whole country in a day) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Carried Tena without much effort) | At least Athletic Human (Superior than before) Striking Strength: Large Bulding Class | Small City Class, possibly City Class Durability: Large Bulding level | Small Town level, possibly City level Stamina: Very High (Has a mana stock of 3,000,000 and can maintain her dungeon for several months) | Physically tireless Range: Hundreds of Meters. Kilometers with Mystic Eyes | Kilometers. Planetary with Authority powers (Gods can manipulate the laws and concepts of the world on a planetary scale) Standard Equipment: Tantou of the Wicked Demon, Black Clothes of the Evil God, Fan of Calamity Intelligence: Gifted (Instantly learned how to control her mana and how to use advanced darkness magic, a process that could take hours or days normally. Can adapt to new circunstances and think of countermeasures even under stressful situations. Managed to create and develop her own country in less than a year). Nigh-Omniscience with Intelligence Perusal (Can get knowledge from everything that has happened in the past and everything that is happening in the present) Weaknesses: Can only acess and use her dungeon powers if she is inside her own dungeon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills = *'Evil God Aura:' The repulsive passive aura emitted by the Evil God. Emitting this aura alone has no physical effects, but those within the area of effect will experience terror. Additionally, because humans have a weaker sense than monsters, the effect on humans is lower. *'Mystic Eyes of Wicked Authority:' Mystic eyes that confer terror upon those that meet its gaze. Unlike the Evil God Aura, this passive skill is extremely effective on humans and a mere glance at those eyes can cause crippling fear. *'Divine Enchantment:' Things touched will be granted the divine protection/curse of the Evil God in a way that benefits the user. It’s a high level ‘mana bestowal’ skill, and though the mana bestowal is temporary, the divine protection is eternal. The target can be both organic or inorganic, but in the case of enchanting a living being, the target is required to accept. The skill can also be used to grant divine protection to allies, who in turn instantly heals them and changes their clothes to suit the evil god class. *'Darkness Magic:' A system of magic that uses the great power of the darkness. A system exceptional at reducing the power of the opponent and attacking. The effectiveness will fluctuate based on time of day, and displays its maximum power at night.. *'Abnormal Status Resistance:'Grants high resistance to poisons, confusion and other such abnormal statuses *'Item Box:' A storage space with enormous capacity. Only non-living things can be placed inside. Additionally, things stored in the item box will not be bestowed divine protection. *'Dungeon Create:' The elementary skill for a dungeon master. Used by the ruler to create, expand or maintain the dungeon. As a dungeon master, she can freely control the monsters of her dungeon and shape the dungeon at will. |-| Equipment = *'Tantou of the Wicked Demon:' A tantou that possesses such terrifying cutting ability that it can tear through even steel armour like paper. Has additional effects of poison, paralysis, confusion, sleep, muteness and instant death. Is a cursed equipment that can not be removed. *'Black Clothes of the Evil God:' The robe granted to a high level priest of the Evil God. "Immune" to the four elements, absorbs dark element, and on top of having resistance against the light element, the physical defence is also high. However, while equipped, user takes damange from healing magic. Is a cursed equipment that can not be removed. *'Babydoll of Depravity' *'Scanties of the Succubus' *'Pumps of Darkness' |-| Dungeon = - Traps = *'Bear Traps' *'Pitfalls' *'Paralysis gas trap' *'Sleeping gas trap' *'One-man teleportation cycle:' It’s a small sized magic circle so it’s function is limited to the one floor, but it’ll suddenly send only one person in a party somewhere else, leaving said member alone while a group of monsters take opportunity. - Other = *'Miasma:' A thick misma that exists throughout the dungeon. It amplifies your feeling towards fear and increases your mental strain right away. - }} |-| Administration= The powers that Anri received after becoming a goddess. *'Authority Activation:' Anri's skill that allows her to manipulate the laws and concepts of the world. **'Fear Authority:' Imposes her law over the concept of Fear. Causes the whole world and every living being to shake in fear. **'Epidemic Authority:' Imposes her law over the concept of Epidemic. Causes the whole human and demon race to be whiped out from Earth. *'Intelligence Perusal:' Allows her to get knowledge from everything that happened in the past and everything that is happening in the present. *'Divine Enchantment:' Can grant blessings for people, monsters, summons, weapons, etc. *'Divine Revelation:' Can grant revelations (mostly used for telepathy) to her followers or any other person on a planetary scale. Feats: Key: Human | Divine Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Teenagers Category:Blessing Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Healing Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Perception Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Heat Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Blade Users Category:Fan Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Jashin Average Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users